Lithuania is Contented
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Britain goes to visit Lithuania at America's house one Sunday. Lithuania seems to be very contented to be living there. Britain also wants to know his opinion on the Rebellion, otherwise known as the American Revolution. Lithuania is anxious to keep the peace. "What is your relationship with America?"


Lithuania is Contented.

Lithuania hummed as he dusted America's living room. There was a knock on the door and he moved to answer it, still humming. On the other side was Britain.

"Oh, Mr. Britain! What a surprise, please come in."

Britain walked in and said:

"Nice to see you Lithuania, is America up?"

"No, he's still sleeping."

Britain noticed the affectionate tone.

"Mr. Britain, are you here on business. I wasn't aware of any appointments."

Britain waved the suggestion off.

"Not at all. I just dropped by for a chat."

"Oh good. Please sit down, I'll bring you coffee."

Britain sat on one of the two couches with the coffee table in between.

"Don't trouble yourself."

"No trouble at all. It's already made."

"Alright then."

Lithuania hummed as he went to the kitchen. Britain liked his little brother's home. It was nice and comfortable and Lithuania kept it tidy.

"It lacks formal rooms but it's cozy."

Lithuania returned carrying a tray with two cups of coffee, cream and sugar. He set it on the table and sat on the other couch facing Britain.

"I think you will like this coffee. It is newly imported from South America."

Lithuania fixed his coffee with some cream and sugar. Britain liked his black and took a sip.

"Whoa, that's strong."

"Oh sorry, America likes it that way. Try some cream."

"No need, I'm a former pirate after all."

Britain raised the cup and stopped.

"This pattern."

"What is it?"

"I seem to recognize it. Yes, I remember, I gave America this set during his colonial days."

"I'm sorry, does it bring back bad memories?"

"Water under the bridge. Besides, it makes me happy that he still uses it." Britain smiled.

"Right, it's one of his favorites."

Britain noted the affectionate tone again.

"Lithuania?"

"Yes?"

"Are you _really_ happy here?"

"Yes, very."

Britain saw the soft and happy look on Lithuania and felt a stab of jealousy of his contentment. Lithuania felt he needed to make things clear to his friend.

"With Poland and Russia, I always felt anxious. Their personalities are…challenging. With America I feel at peace, being with him is so easy. He needs me and I'm happy to help him. He doesn't ask too much from me, use or abuse me like those guys did. He's very kind and gentle, but that might be because I don't provoke him…"

Britain blanched as he felt that last part was aimed at him. Lithuania realized his foolishness and worked to correct it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It's just that I heard America's side of the story and I shouldn't judge things without hearing your side…"

Lithuania stopped as Britain raised his hand.

"No, water under the bridge. I am curious about your point of view on the Rebellion, as an outsider."

Lithuania was still anxious, despite what Britain said, he really didn't want to stir things up. Not on such a beautiful day. Britain saw his anxiety and said:

"You have succeed where I failed. Honestly, I want to hear what you really think."

"I don't want to stir things up, when you guys have come to be good friends."

"No I want to know your opinion as an outside observer."

"Well, just so you know I'm not taking sides. I like to remain friends."

"Of course, I just want your honest opinion."

Lithuania heaved a sigh and said:

"I think you botched things up."

"I see."

"I understand both sides. You were in bad shape at the time, but I can't help thinking it was mishandled from the beginning."

"The beginning?" Britain paled.

"I'm sorry."

"No I feel like I need to hear this. Where do you think I went wrong?"

"You tried to make a gentleman out of a wild child."

"Oh."

"I wonder, did you consider his personality when you took on this responsibility?"

"How do you mean?"

"He admires you greatly, your Empire and all. But his eyes light up when he talks about your pirate days. I don't think he ever wanted to be a gentleman. He's wild and carefree…"

Lithuania seemed to drift off for a moment.

"What is your relationship with America?" Thought Britain.

He didn't have much time to puzzle over it as America himself walked in. He was only dressed in sleep pants and seemed to only see Lithuania.

"Morning Lit."

Lithuania stood up and seemed to forget Britain was there. He wrapped his arms around America's neck and they kissed. America ended the kiss and looked at what Lithuania was wearing.

"Why the apron?"

Lithuania suddenly remembered they were not alone and turned back to his guest. America followed his eye line. Before Lithuania could say anything, America spoke:

"Hey Britain-dude!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Britain. What were we talking about?" Asked Lithuania still in America's arms.

"Oh it's nothing important." Said Britain, waving it off.

"Great to see ya Britain, but would you be so good as to let yourself out. I'm going to take my boyfriend back to bed."

With that, America lifted Lithuania up from his butt and Lithuania giggled and wrapped his arms and legs around America's strong back. America did a smart about face and retreated down the hallway. He easily carried his boyfriend who continued to giggle as America nuzzled his neck. Britain didn't come to until he heard a door slam. He rushed out the front door as he heard more giggling and a happy shriek.

"Oh my."

After a moment of shocked silence, Britain shook himself. What those two did was none of his business. Though he had a bad feeling it wouldn't last.

"It's still morning. Canada is just down the road. Maybe he would treat me to some pancakes."

Britain walked down the street humming a tune.

"Draw a circle, that's the Earth…"

alalalal

Britain is a fun character. This is the second time in my stories he's misunderstood a relationship. In a different story he wins America's heart. lol

Please review.


End file.
